


two! three! hope for more good days.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: "Es krim?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel. judul diambil dari lagu milik bangtan boys. saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

“Es krim?”

Steve berujar, tangannya mengulurkan satu _cone_ es krim vanilla. Bucky menatapnya tajam dari celah-celah rambutnya, eskpresinya kelam, tatapan heran dicampur kecurigaan.

“Makanlah. Enak kok.”

Tetapi Steve tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Satu langkah, ini diingatnya baik-baik, satu langkah kecil namun bersahabat. Satu langkah kecil yang ramah dan hangat, satu langkah kecil dan Bucky akan membaik. Ia berharap, dengan serangkaian usaha-usaha hangat ini, Bucky yang lama akan kembali. Bucky yang tidak terkena pengaruh cuci otak. Bucky yang tidak lupa.

(ini terdengar naif memang, tapi, hei.)

Uluran _cone_ es krim itu diraih oleh Bucky. Ada lelehan susu yang jatuh di tangan pemuda itu sebelum es krim itu masuk ke dalam mulut. Bucky tak berkata apapun. Hening mengepung dan Steve (berusaha) maklum.

 

 

 

“Buck, aku beli es krim.”

Es krim yang sama di hari berbeda. Disodorkan Steve di depan wajah Bucky. Mata Bucky melihat es krim tersebut dengan pandangan dingin. Lama, lama berselang sebelum tangan Bucky terulur demi meraih es krim tersebut. Mata Steve menangkap bagaimana gerakan itu lebih cepat, lebih surut keraguan di dalamnya.

(bolehkah ia menyebut ini sebagai _kemajuan_?)

Es krim dicecap oleh lidah Bucky. Steve abai dengan tetes-tetes lelehan es krim di tangannya, matanya lebih terpaku pada Bucky yang tengah menikmati es krim. Bucky yang memandang jauh, kata-kata testimoni tengah disusun.

 “Enak.”

Satu kata. Satu kata itu.

Satu kata itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum, tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

 

 

 

“Aku dengar, ada yang menjual es krim di luar.”

Bucky tak mengatakan apapun. Jemarinya menggenggam jemari Steve yang kurus dan ringkih. Mata Bucky menangkap bagaimana bibir Steve pucat dan gemetar, sebelum pandangan itu beralih menuju tetes demi tetes likuid infus yang mengalir menuju selang kecil yang menancap di tangan Steve. Fragmen demi fragmen ingatan Bucky kembali perlahan. Tercantum bahwa Steve tengah menderita sakit parah di salah satunya.

Ia menyesal baru mengetahui ini beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Helai-helai kelamnya bergoyang tatkala menggeleng. Es krim tidaklah terasa menggoda. Steve hanya mengangguk pelan. Kali ini ia maklum. Steve berusaha memejamkan mata, embusan oksigen dari selang bantu pernapasan membuatnya lebih rileks.

Tautan tangan itu tidak dilepas hingga matanya terlelap.

* * *

**fin**

 


End file.
